marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Diomedes (Earth-616)
King Diomedes | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Argives; Ally of Odysseus, Menelaus | Relatives = Thersites (relative, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Argos; formerly Troy | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = , black Category:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Argos (Greece) | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = King | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Thor Annual #8 | HistoryText = Origin Diomedes of Argos was a Greek King. He was related to Thersites by an unknown blood relation. He was one of the many suitors of Helen. As such, he was made to swear loyalty to whoever Helen would choose for her mate by her father's Tyndareus, who feared civil war among the Argives. Menelaus was choosed by Helen. Twelve Labors of Hercules King Diomedes possessed four man-eating mares that were stolen by Hercules as part of his eighth labor, in which he had to defeat Diomedes and his four mares by displaying his great strength. Trojan War After Paris of Troy came to Sparta and stole Helen, Diomedes fullfilled his oath and joined Menelaus under his brother Agamemnon's leadership. When Palamedes shamed Odysseus and was later found drowned when he had gone fishing, it was asked if Diomedes and Odysseus weren't gone with him. Odysseus replied it was a lie, he and Diomedes ready to use their spears for anyone who would repeat it, and so, it was whispered among the Achaeans that they had indeed killed him. Achilles was also suspected as well. After nine years of conflict, aboard his chariot, Diomedes battled Troy allies Aeneas of Dardanus and Pandarus of Lycia. He was protected from Pandarus' weapons by Athena, who also guided his own javelin towards Pandarus, killing him. He then grabbed a massive boulder, and hurled it towards Aeneas. Hurt, Aeneas was joined by his goddess-mother Aphrodite, but Diomedes wounded her as well, in the palm and just above the wrist, causing her to retreat. Still determined to achieve Aeneas, Diomedes was then opposed by Thor, Asgardian god of Thunder and recent friend of Aeneas. As his spear and sword were destroyed by Mjolnir, Diomedes preferred to retreat and seeked humans to battle. He went into Ares, the God of War (who had joined the Trojans) and wasn't able to turn aside. Thanks to Athena's intervention, his sword struck into Ares' chest, forcing him to retreat to Olympus. Months later, when Amazon Queen Penthesileia joined the Trojans, she looked for Diomedes, Ajax and Achilles. After Achilles defeated her, he gazed upon her body and was mocked by Thersites, whom he killed, causing rejoice among the Achaeans, except for Diomedes who wished for a moment to avenge him. After Odysseus trapped Priam's son, the prophet Helenus, he obtained from him that Troy would not fall until the Bow of Heracles loosed arrows against it, and also that he needed to steal the Palladium (Athena's image) from her temple in Troy. Diomedes was dispatched to Tenedos to retrieve Philoctetes who had been left there after having been wounded during the trip to Troy. As Eurypylus of Teuthrania had came to help Priam, and as an oracle had decreed that Troy would fall only when the son of Achilles would fight beside the Achaeans, Odysseus and Diomedes went to Scyros to retrieve Achilles' son Neoptolemus. Once the Wooden Horse trick was devised, Odysseus went into Troy to steal the Palladium, possibly aided by Diomedes. Diomedes was among the warriors hidden inside the Wooden Horse, slaughtered the Trojan guards and opened the doors for the Argive host to invade the city. Agamemnon entered Priam's palace with at his side Diomedes and Neoptolemus. Diomedes then intercepted Ajax the Lesser who had profaned Athena's temple to take Cassandra as his concubine. Ajax was immediately stoned by his peers for his blasphemy, and retreated into the temple where he was left to be. Returning to Argos, Diomedes met little trouble and arrived safe at home. | Powers = Diomedes possessed high strength, possibly superhuman, allowing to carry boulders two strong men could not lift. | Abilities = Diomedes was allegedly the second best Achaean warrior after Achilles. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Armor. | Transportation = Diomedes used a chariot with mares of heavenly breed, and possessed four man-eating mares, using them to tract his chariot as well. | Weapons = He formerly used javelins/spears and a sword of bronze. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Trojan War Characters Category:Greek Religion